


An Angel and a Vampire (daretowrite prompt #1 a vile romance)

by emptymasks



Series: daretowrite challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Dare to Write Challenge, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Non-specific gender, Poetry, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tragic Romance, Vampires, daretowrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: What was I before you?Walking with the sun while you clung to the shadows.I was supposed to be wiser than you. Higher than you. Holier than you.Look at me now.(I wrote this and posted it on tumblr back in September, but I thought I'd try and post my original stuff on here too).





	

What was I before you?

Walking with the sun while you clung to the shadows.

I was supposed to be wiser than you. Higher than you. Holier than you.

Look at me now.

 

You desecrate me.

Every drink you take pulling me deeper

and as the light of the sun becomes blurred pinprick

I let myself drown.

 

Sometimes I think of you and my wings turn to lead

and the shame seeps into my lungs

and when I taste the blood in my mouth all I can think about is if you kissed me right now

you’d say “I never thought I’d like the taste of Heaven”.

 

You like to talk.

Your fervid whispers in my ear

as your nails scrape across my skin

and you beg me not to cover them up so everyone can see this sin.

 

Then you trace the marks with your tongue with something akin to affection.

I wonder if you know that after they fade I still feel their burn.

I wonder if you know how sometimes I purposely don’t let them heal.

Are you proud of what you’ve done to me?

 

Occasionally I see you, ready to snuff out a candle.

But the candles are fewer now.

Something inside me grins at that.

Part of me wants to be the only one you’ll ever need.

 

Have I spent too long in the darkness to find my way back to the light?

But even if I found it,

I don’t think I’d remember how to survive

without your mouth on my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> daretowrite prompt #1 - Vile Romance
> 
> I wrote this and posted it on tumblr back in September, but I thought I'd try and post my original stuff on here too.
> 
> The daretowrite challenge can be found here: http://inkstay.tumblr.com


End file.
